1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments for applying surgical clips or staples to body tissue and, more particularly, to a multifunctional clip applier instrument for use in laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery having a plurality of selectively dispensable clips, forceps jaws for applying the clips to tissue or for manipulating and grasping tissue when no clip is in the forceps jaws and a selectively actuated cutting knife.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopic and, particularly, laparoscopic surgery has become well accepted since such surgery is less invasive than traditional open surgery and generally results in a reduced period of hospitalization and an accelerated recovery and convalescence. Because of the limited access, however, such surgery can be tedious and time-consuming. Surgical clips or staples, particularly useful in tissue ligation, are frequently used in endoscopic procedures. Early clip applier instruments held one clip in a pair of jaws inserted through a portal and placed around the tissue to be clipped. After each clip application, the instrument would have to be withdrawn and loaded with another clip, then reinserted. Subsequent clip applier instruments have been configured to automatically feed clips into the jaws from a magazine contained within the instrument body each time a clip is applied.